Daughter of a Wrench wielding Doc
by Beautiful dreaming warrior
Summary: 17 years ago, my parents adopted me & my dog after i was found on their doorstep. I'm not perfect I hate singing in front of people, I can't stand needles (Not tattoo needles),& I have a major temper that is hard to get calmed down after I have blown. I can speak Spanish to my dog because he listens & I LOVE LOVE LOVE Knives, daggers, swords anything that's pointy and not a needle.
1. Chapter 1 Intro to Bailiegh

**This is just a story that I'm working on and I'm hoping that ya'll will like it. Please drop some Reviews telling me how you think of her please.**

Name: Baileigh Anyabelle Lennox

Eye color: green around edge Gold around the pupil

Eye shape: Almond eyes

Hair color: black with silver/gold ends

Hair length: Below her ribcage naturally straight

Skin color: tan

Age: 17

Height: 5'1'' 1/2

Tattoos/ where they are: the autobot symbol with black and grey rose petals falling around it on her left shoulder / she has five 'Japanese'/ Cybertronian (not the language of the primes) letters on the inside of her right wrist and it says 'Blaze' / a paint brush painting a wrench with a snowflake imprint on it on her right shoulder

Birthmark: a paler jagged line across the top of her left breast right above her heart

* * *

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX MY PRETTY LITTLE DOUBLE LINE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Alive Family: (Adopted) Will Lennox- (older brother) + Sarah Lennox (sister in law)-Annabelle (Niece)

Education: Finished High school at sixteen because in fifth grade they bumped her up to seventh grade because she was bored doing the fifth and sixth grade work.

Job: Special effect make up artist in Hollywood and mostly works with the walking dead zombie faces but she also does any other supernatural beings if needed be/ On her down time she sings/dances for tv shows that need a one or two time singer or dancer for scenes

Major medical History: She got an extreme pain when she got a growth spurt and when she bleeds her blood is a deep maroon. She has a major case of pneumonia when she was 10 that landed her unconscious for three weeks

Last vacation: Her, Adam, and his twin Brett traveled to the Hoover Dam (wa-ay before the first Transformers movie when she was like 12). She ended up getting some stray All Spark energy transferred into her when they were experimenting with it and now her speed, intelligence, and strength levels has been multiplied and also when she gets mad her eyes turn pure white.

Hobbies: Kick boxing

Pet: A Big Husky (male) with green eyes

Family part/2: When she was two years old and Will was ten, Will woke up early and went outside. But before he went anywhere he saw a black basket with a silver blanket that was wrapped around a baby girl. He grabbed the basket and gently, but quickly ran up to his parents room. He woke up his parents and they named her Bailey after seeing a letter 'B' on her blanket. She had a small puppy with her and later she named him Vodka.

* * *

 **-Real name-**

Designation: Blaze (and Vertex)

Optic color: Green mixed with gold

Alt Mode: 1976 Black/Silver/Gold sparkly Dodge challenger with black and silver leather seats on the outside she has silver loopy lines on the sides of it (and a drone)

Height: 17 1/2 ft. With the wheels on her heels and 16 feet without (six feet long and the size of a great dane)

Body shape for Blaze: skinny, but toned.

Armor: Her chassis is black and gold with silver accents that kinda looks like a strapless bra and her arms are black/silver with the little loopy lines running down them. Her car doors are are like Bee's wings except she has the little loopy lines on them. It looks like she has fingerless gloves on that go all the way up to her elbows and it looks like she is wearing a pair of spankies to cover that region. Her wheels are on the side of her ankles and she can make them into skates if she wanted them to.

Head gear: looks like a helmet like Bee's but more softer around the edges and it covers her ears when she wants it to

Comm link: they look like normal human ears except for the slight point at the top

Battle mask: looks like a ninja with a clear visor to protect her eyes

Hair: it turns into a high metal ponytail with two braids on opposite sides of her head

Weapon of choice: Twin katana's that are blue and silver

When angered: The twin katana's slide out of her arms and her eyes turn pure white

Protector: A Big Metallic Male Dog with green eyes named Vertex

Mech creator: Ratchet

Chief Medical Advisor-Autobot

Carrier: SnowLight (Autobot) sister to Starscream

Spy and Warrior femme-Autobot

Strength (1-10): 9

Intelligance (1-10): 9.5

Speed (1-10): 9.5

Fireblast (1-10): 7.5

Courage (1-10): 10

Rank (1-10): not ranked yet

Endurance (1-10): 7

* * *

 **If anyone can draw her autobot tattoo can you please do it so I can put it as my cover art and I will give full credit to you. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2 What I've done

Symbol key:

 **::COMM LINK::**

*Bond/Robothoughts*

 _^Cybertronian^_

Regular

 **Flashback**

'Human thoughts'

-Bi-pedal thoughts-

 _~Creator/Carrier/Sparkling talk~_

 _ **'-'Song on Radio'-'**_

 _ **/\ Sounds/\**_

[Faraway convos]

* * *

Will's POV:

"Epps, Fig! Hurry up! Sarah is waiting for us, so that she can start dinner for us when the plane lands and she says she has a surprise for us when we get there!" I yell as I put my stuff in IronHide's trunk and I see Epps and Fig quickly running.

"I really hope that your wife makes those red velvet and white chocolate chip cookies those were muy delicioso." Fig says in Spanglish.

"Yeah, they were pretty damn good and what's the surprise?" Epps asks as he jumps in the back seat.

"No idea, but hopefully its Annabelle wearing some of her camo clothes that I bought her. IronHide are ya' ready to spend two weeks with us?" I ask as his holoform pops up in the drivers seat. I buckle up as I grab the front seat from Fig and IronHide simply grunts as we close the doors.

"I do miss the cute little sparkling and getting away from the Tiny twins and Sideswipe could do me good." He says under his breath as we drive away from the base and i hear the guys chuckle.

"Can you put on some tunes, Will? So that I can beat this fool and gain some extra cash." Epps asks as he and Fig play some poker. I smile as I turn on the radio and 'What i've done' by Linkin Park comes on which is my little sisters favorite song.

 _ **'-' In this farewell**_

 _ **There's no blood**_

 _ **There's no alibi**_

 _ **'Cause I've drawn regret**_

 _ **From the truth**_

 _ **Of a thousand lies**_

 _ **So let mercy come**_

 _ **And wash away**_

 _ **What I've done**_

 _ **I'll face myself**_

 _ **To cross out what I've become**_

 _ **Erase myself**_

 _ **And let go of what I've done'-'**_ I smile as I think her dancing round to this song. I look out the window looking at the passing scenery with a single thought plaguing my mind.

'What is Sarah planning?'

* * *

Baileigh's POV:

"Okay, they just landed at the airstrip and the steaks still need some type of seasoning." Sarah yells downstairs and i smile at her hare-brainess.

"Sis, for the seasoning on the steaks grab a medium sized bowl and put some BBQ sauce then sprinkle in some garlic salt mixed with a small pinch of soy sauce." I yell down to Sarah as I quickly unpack my bags in Sarah's guest bedroom.

I put my long black hair with silver highlights and gold in a very high bun and I lie down to take a quick nap before my big brother gets here. My dog Vodka curls up with me as I grab my best friend's old dog tags (his name/rank was Adam Carson and he was a lieutenant he was KIA at the SOCCENT base in Qatar) and we fall asleep to 'Battlefield' by Jordan Sparks Which is coming from my Silver and gold iPod and I fall into a deep void while I hear Sarah cooking in the background.

I open my eyes to see a big female looking robot face staring down at me. Her gold and silver 'hair' within reach and I try to reach for the oddly colored hair but i can't reach it. I look up and see it's big ocean blue and green eyes staring at me with such love and sadness in those eyes. I listen to the background to hear loud gun shots and bigger types of blasts which make me jump a bit. I can feel my eyes tearing up a bit.

*I wish that your mech creator was here to see you for the first time, my little Blaze. But he is off helping in the battle. But remember he and I will always love you my little sweet-spark no matter where you end up.* she says sadly and puts me in a basket with a small metallic dog at my side.

*SnowLight! If your gonna save your sparklings' aft then you better do it!* a mans' voice yells to the women. She looks back behind her and when she looks back to me her eyes are glistening with glowing blue liquid.

 _~Okay! Goodbye my Dear sweetspark and protect her at all cost, Vertex. I love you, my sweet Blaze.~_ she says as she kisses my forehead and the blue fluid falls on my cheek.

 _~Carrier?~_ I hear my voice say in a small tone and then she closes my eyes then I hear a bloodcurdling scream after some metal clink together. My body fells like its weightless and then after a while I feel a small thud which makes me wiggle around in my basket. I move my hands around a bit and my skin suddenly feels like someone put a blanket all over me. I then feel the air get hotter and i stick my tongue out. I open my eyes again to see a young ten year old Will with a white shirt and jeans.

'What are you doing here little one?' He asks as he picks up the basket and he starts running. 'Momma, daddy. I found something outside. It looks like a baby.' *Is a baby what i am?* They spring up out of bed and look down at me. I see that they have brown eyes and the female has long curly but messy yellow-brown hair with brown eyes while the male has short brown messy hair with greenish brown eyes.

'She's beautiful. Can we keep her dear?' Mom asks and picks me up to cradle me.

'Where did she come from?' He asks as I grab his finger and pull on it with all my strength. 'Wow, she's strong.'

'Can we keep her daddy? I like her eyes and her puppy.' Will asks and I look down to my puppy.

'Vo.' I say as he jumps up to me and I start cuddling him as he licks my face.

'How about we name her Baileigh Anyabelle Lennox?' Dad says and I look up at him.

'It's perfect for her.' Mom says as she plays with my hair and Will smiles at me, so I smile back.

* * *

 **HEY EVERYONE! I hope you like the chapter and please drop a review. If you do I'll give you Cybercookies :-)**

 **Also I'm in the process of editing what I have because I didnt realize that Blurr and Vortex were already in the transformer universe.**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Ian Marks aka IronHide

Symbol key:

 **::COMM LINK::**

*Bond/Robothoughts*

 _^Cybertronian^_

Regular

 **Flashback**

'Human thoughts'

-Bi-pedal thoughts-

 _~Creator/Carrier/Sparkling talk~_

 _ **'-'Song on Radio'-'**_

 _ **/\ Sounds/\**_

[Faraway convos]

* * *

"Auntie Baileigh. Wakey wakey Daddy and Uncle's are almost home." Annabelle, my niece, says in her adorable two year old voice as she pokes my faces. I open one eye slyly and I see Vodka licking Annabelle's face to distract her. I hear 'Hey Soul Sister' by Train playing the background and I smirk evilly.

"Roar!" I jump up to grab Annabelle and start tickling her. "Does the little blonde princess surrender to the big tickle monster?" I say as goofily as I can and I keep on tickling her.

"Never!" She says breathlessly and I giggle with her as I smirk evilly.

"Then nothing can stop the tickle monster!" I say as I hear Vodka yipping at us as I tickle her. "Do you surrender princess?"

"Y-y-yes." She say breathlessly and I stop tickling her.

"Do you want to help me choose my clothes for dinner tonight, baby bells?" I ask as I stand up and she quickly shoots over to my closet. She pulls out a pair of black skinny jeans, black high heeled knee high boots, and a fitted camo corset looking tank top.

"Then you'll match me." She says as she runs out of the room and I smile at her kid antics.

I pull my hair out the high bun i did before i fell asleep and I put it up in a high ponytail with my signature two braids framing my face that are being held together by two neon blue bands. I pull off my tee shirt and my shorts to reveal my black/ gold/ silver Cameo lacey bra and matching underwear. I quickly pull on the low rise black skinny jeans that have jewels running down the sides and then I put on my tank top. I quickly slip on my US Army Rangers pure silver necklace that says, 'I am the proud sister of a US Army Ranger.' that has a black and gold stripped rose next to the word Ranger. I slip Adam's dog tags under my shirt because I never have and never will take them off because he asked the military if he died then to give me ME his tags, not his mom, not his dad, not his TWIN... ME. I quickly shake the sorrowful feeling off my mind and body and I then replace the feeling with a happy one.

I go to the private guest bathroom that's themed like a forest and I quickly freshen up all of my make-up and my deodorant/perfume. I spray a small amount of a rose and vanilla perfume around my body. I put on red lip gloss that smells like sugar cookies and I redo my winged eyeliner. I quickly spray some hairspray on my braids and my head to keep the fly-aways... well away. I quickly slip my iPod in my back pocket and I plug in my headphones. I sling them around the back of my neck with my iPod in my right butt pocket and my headphones on my left shoulder. I slip my boots on and then I walk down the stairs to see Sarah quickly finishing the cake wearing messy clothes that she's been in all day.

"Sis, go get dressed for your man. I will finish the cake and set the table." I say as I push her out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"You are so pushy, so that's where Annabelle gets it from." She laughs out as she finishes walking up the stairs and I start working on setting the table. After I finish the table, I start mixing the frosting with a bit of vanilla extract to start frosting the cake. I sprinkle some different shades of green and black ice crystals on the frosting for a cameo look. Then I place it in the fridge to keep it cool. I hear an engine and Vodka starts barking at the engine. I smile as I open the door and he starts running out to go see Will. I run after Vodka and then I see one guy trying to look inside of my car.

"What are you doing here Vodka? Did B leave you and her car here so she could go to a set?" I hear Will ask confusingly and naively.

"If ya'll are thinkin' 'bout touching my nice CLEAN baby with yo'r filthy hands soldja then ya must be clearly mistakin'." I say in a deathly calm voice as Vodka and I walk up to the TopKick and its passengers. Will stands up and spins around with a big shocked smile on his face.

"Now, I definitely know that's my little Hay-bail." Will says as he plucks me up from the ground and spins me. "I knew Sarah was hiding something from me." I hug him around his neck and I breathe in his natural scent of gunpowder, drakkar cologne, and grease. I giggle as he sets me down and goes to play with Vodka.

"How did you get this car looking so beautiful?" The darker guy asks to bypass my threat I look to the left to see Will playing tug o war with Vodka. All of them except for Will are wearing variations of blue jeans and grey shirts with black combat boots. Will is wearing black pants with grey combat boots and a grey tee.

"I bought my baby off of my best friend and boss when he started looking for a new imported sports car." I shiver in disgust at the word imported and Will snickers. "Then I saved up enough money to let my co-worker's big brother tinker with it and he then fixed it up." I say as I rub the hood of my car. I slyly look over at him to see that the hispanic guy checking me out not so slyly. "Now please. Step away from my baby and Vodka, ven, siéntate ahora." (Translation: Vodka, come here now) I say to my beautiful dog in spanish. I feel a powerful presence and instead of it being intimidating, it's more comforting than anything.

"Now, are ya gonna introduce me to your buddies or am I not allowed to meet them?" I say with spunk and I give Will a smirk. I cross my arms as the driver of the Topkick walks over to us and I see that he is gifted with exceptionally beautiful muscle tone. He is about 6'1" maybe 6'3" at most and he looks like he has no body fat. His eyes are bright blue like the ocean and his hair is pitch black which look like someone had gel on their hands then purposefully messed up his hair. He is wearing dark wash jeans with military issue combat boots and a black v-neck. I can tell he has some scars but the one that I can slightly see is the one from his eyebrow to his cheek bone and it curves away from his eye. 'He is so damn fine, but you didn't hear that from me.' I can also see that he is wearing dog-tags around his neck and I feel his gaze taking in my appearance also. Our eyes meet and a swear you can feel the sparks if you stood to close to either of us. I feel my heart pounding in my chest and I swear that I can see blue electricity coming off of us. I smile softly and so does he.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Sis this is my best friend Robert Epps. Epps this is my baby sis Baileigh." Epps takes my hand and kisses my knuckles all I feel towards him is like a family member would. I see the driver stiffen when Epps kisses my knuckles and I blush under his stare.

"Hey she is off limits, Epps and she could kick your ass." Will pushes him away and he smirks playfully.

"Yeah right and I know she's like my little sister cause of you." Epps says and I smirk as Will steps away, so I can sweep his legs from under him. I put my foot on his chest to keep him pinned in the grass.

"Now what was that, Epps?" I ask as I stand back to help him up. I smile at him and the next guy walks up. He has a light hispanic look to him.

"Baileigh this is Fig." Instead of him shaking my hand, he picks me up in a hug and I slightly giggle at him. Then I hear a low growl coming out of the engine of the TopKick and Fig sets me down while rubbing the back of his neck. The growling stops and the TopKick looks like it relaxes after Fig sets me down. "Baileigh this is-"

"Ian Marks, but everyone on base calls me IronHide. Nice to meet you, Baileigh." He shakes my hand shyly and I smile sweetly at him because of his slight british accent. I look in my peripherals and I see the boys gaping at us.

"Then you can call me anything except for Hay-bail." I say as I feel my face heating up and I move my right braid behind my ear. Ironhide holds out his arm and I grab his arm as he escorts me back to the house. Then because we touched a surge of electricity flows through me making me energized. Then a thought hit me. "Sorry if I'm blushing a lot, I'm not use to all this attention from guys."

"I thought that you would have to beat guys off with a stick because of all the attention?" Fig asks and I look over to him as a goofy smile appears on his face.

"Nah, the guys in Hollywood are only interested in furthering their career or they are looking for an easy one night stand." I say as we walk into the house and IronHide opens the door. "Wait, Vodka adalé." (Translation: Vodka, hurry) I whistle a low whistle and he comes running into the house and lies down on the floor under the coffee table.

"Uncle Iron!" Annabelle says as Ironhide lets go of my arm, so that he can grab the jumping baby.

"Hey baby Bells, don't you look adorable?" He says as he takes in her wearing a black tutu with a cameo shirt and he smiles at her.

"Yes, I do. And you call me baby Bells just like Auntie Baileigh. What do you call Auntie Baileigh?" She asks as she hugs Iron around the neck. I feel groggy all of a sudden and my vision kind a blurs for a second.

"How about I call her Kaunis?" He looks at me and I see that he is smiling at me. "It means..." He whispers to Bells and she giggles which has me raise an eyebrow.

 _ **/\DING! Goes the oven!/\**_

"Dinner time! Everyone sit down and I will serve you." I say as everyone sits down and I grab the three 2 liters of soda. I hum the tune of, 'Misty mountains' as I set them on the table and I dance away from them to grab the steaks out of the oven. I grab the red oven mitts and I pull out the steaks so that I can place them on everyone's plates.

"That is a beautiful tune Kaunis. What is it?" Iron asks as I set the steak pan in the middle of the table.

"The first time I read, The Hobbit and became instantly in love the series so i finished of the other series that goes with it. The tune that I was singing to is called, 'Misty Mountains' and its my second favorite book song." I say shyly as my bookwormish attitude peeks out.

"Can you sing the song Auntie pwease?" Bells asks as she pouts her puppy dog face with her blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Okay, who taught her that?!" I yell a bit as everyone chuckles at me and I see Vodka bow his head a bit. I narrow my eyes at him and he whines at me then his eyes glow a bit. After his eyes glow a bit, I feel a little bit more weightless and electrified like when sparks were flying earlier.

"So can you?" Fig asks as he start chowin' down on his food as I get the rest of the homemade side items Sarah made.

"Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!" Everyone chants and I sigh in defeat.

"Fine, I guess." I say as everyone quiets down, so they can hear me. I take a deep breathe in and close my eyes to imagine that I am within the book of Hobbit with the Dwarves and Gandalf inside of Bilbo's house with Kili's arms around me as if to protect me from harm. I smile sweetly and I hum the intro part."Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep, and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To seek the pale enchanted gold.

The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,

While hammers fell like ringing bells

In places deep, where dark things sleep,

In hollow halls beneath the fells.

For ancient king and elvish lord,

There many a gleaming golden hoard

They shaped and wrought, and light they caught

To hide in gems on hilt of sword.

On silver necklaces they strung

The flowering stars, on crowns they hung

The dragon-fire, in twisted wire

They meshed the light of moon and sun.

Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away, ere break of day,

To claim our long-forgotten gold.

Goblets they carved there for themselves

And harps of gold; where no man delves

There lay they long, and many a song

Was sung unheard by men or elves.

The pines were roaring on the height,

The winds were moaning in the night.

The fire was red, it flaming spread;

The trees like torches blazed with light.

The bells were ringing in the dale

And men looked up with faces pale;

Then dragon's ire more fierce than fire

Laid low their towers and houses frail.

The mountain smoked beneath the moon;

The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.

They fled their hall to dying fall

Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.

Far over the misty mountains grim

To dungeons deep and caverns dim

We must away, ere break of day,

To win our harps and gold from him!

Under the Mountain dark and tall

The King has come unto his hall!

His foe is dead, the Worm of Dread,

And ever so his foes shall fall.

The sword is sharp, the spear is long,

The arrow swift, the Gate is strong;

The heart is bold that looks on gold;

The dwarves no more shall suffer wrong.

The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,

While hammers fell like ringing bells

In places deep, where dark things sleep,

In hollow halls beneath the fells.

On silver necklaces they strung

The light of stars, on crowns they hung

The dragon-fire, from twisted wire

The melody of harps they wrung.

The mountain throne once more is freed!

O! wandering folk, the summons heed!

Come haste! Come haste! across the waste!

The king of friend and kin has need.

Now call we over mountains cold,

'Come back unto the caverns old'!

Here at the Gates the king awaits,

His hands are rich with gems and gold.

The king is come unto his hall

Under the Mountain dark and tall.

The Worm of Dread is slain and dead,

And ever so our foes shall fall!" I sing the low tune of my geekiness and I feel my blush rising again.

"Beautiful little sister as always." Sarah says with a smile and I open my eyes then sit down in between Sarah (on my right) and Iron (on my left). We start eating and I see Iron sneaking peeks at me. I smile and blush as our eyes catch each other's eye.

 _ **/\Phone Rings a weird mechanical tone/\**_

"Sorry guys. I have to take this." Will says and gives the boys a pointed look as he grabs his cell phone.

"So Baileigh, tell us about your career in Hollywood." Epps asks as he stuffs his face with some more steak.

"Well, I am a main make-up designer for the Walking dead and any movie that wants something paranormal in it. Then in my downtime I get casted for being a one or two time dancer or Singer in Nightclubs scenes in movies." I say as I grab some more mashed potatoes and gravy and pile it on my plate.

"That's so cool and this is really good." Fig says with his mouth full.

"Oh my gosh, did you actually let someone know your famous steak seasoning?." Will teases and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yes I did. But back on topic it is really cool until everyone comes to your bench just to see if you did the make-up for the robots that were fighting in Mission city two years ago." I say as the table gets deathly quiet and awkward.

"What do you think about that, Baileigh?" Epps asks nervously as he looks at Will.

"I can't make any type of assumptions about them if I haven't met them in person." The boys relax a bit except for Iron and I look at him slightly. "A couple of my co-workers were trying to say that they were all of those aliens trying to kill us, but I think that the ones with the reds eyes would IF the ones with the blue eyes weren't here to protect our troops." I say and Will walks back in.

"That was Dakota, Iron's general, and he said that the chicken was going to rot and that we should get some back-up." Will says as he sits back down and the boys nod. I look at them suspiciously and I see that they are all tense, poised, ready for anything to happen.

"Hey sis, can you pass me the Mashed potatoes and gravy?" Sarah asks to break the tension. I smile sweetly while shaking off the feeling that something bad was gonna happen and pass her the bowl and pouring bowl.

"What's that tattoo of, on your shoulder?" Epps asks quietly as I feel all eyes on me.

"I don't know. I saw the design in one of my dreams and I really grew attached to it, so I drew it up then I took it to my tattoo artist friend." I turn around, so they see it. "Justin added the petals to make it look kind of girly but it looks pretty bad aft." I say as I pull the shirt more so that they can see it.

"It's really pretty Auntie! You match uncle Hide! Can you pass the taters and gravvy, momma?" Bells says and I turn back to the table.

"You have a tattoo, too?" I ask Iron as I cut my steak.

"Yeah and for the record I like the design on yours." He shows me his left shoulder which is the same robotic face as mine and I see his eyes linger on my right wrist. "Can I see the tattoo on your wrist?" I hold it out for him and he barely grabs my wrist to turn it towards him, so that he can read it. At the simple contact at my wrist I feel the shocks that happened when he escorted me to the house.

"Ironhide, is that written in what I think it is?" Epps and Will ask and I raise an eyebrow at them.

"Yes. I need tell David and Dakota about this development." He says in a formal military voice.

"Do you know what that means?" Fig asks with widen eyes and I shake my head no even though I can read it now.~It says, 'Blaze' although before I got the tattoo Blaze is my nickname with my coworkers (because once I have a project you can't see me you only see a blaze of black, silver, and gold).~

"I saw them when our movie crew went to Egypt and I saw this on the Pyramid. I wrote these down and I wanted them tattooed. It felt like I should have them on or near me at all times, so I chose them as my new tattoo." I say quietly and I quickly finish my steak. I feel my skin and my muscles shiver uncontrollably and I get that earlier bad feeling. I finish my steak and then my ears pick up something off in the distance and it sounds like a plane or a jet engine dangerously close to the ground. The boys stiffen up even more and Bells jumps out of her seat to curl up with Sarah. Then I as i take a sip of my drink, I feel an earthquake and my adrenaline kicks in on overdrive.

"Boys and Girls we have very unwanted company." Fig says and the boys including Iron quickly jump up out if their seats. Iron runs out side and starts up the Topkick.

"Sarah, Baileigh go pack your essentials and then get in the Topkick. Annabelle Aunt Baileigh will help after she is done just stay with Momma okay?" Will says as I hear more car engines coming closer to us. I also hear gun shots outside and Will and his team shouting.

* * *

 **Thank you all that have favorited, followed, and reviewed: Shout out to Defeder54, HoneyBlossom, Skyress98, emzydatfan, overdozz33, shamrock, wolfimus prime, IIxTigerLillyxII, Xarine. You all get Cybercookies they are double Byte chip flavored**.


	4. Chapter 4 Thanks for the Memories

Symbol key:

 **::COMM LINK::**

*Bond/Robothoughts*

 _^Cybertronian^_

Regular

 **Flashback**

'Human thoughts'

-Bi-pedal thoughts-

 _~Creator/Carrier/Sparkling talk~_

 _ **'-'Song on Radio'-'**_

 _ **/\ Sounds/\**_

[Faraway convos]

* * *

 _Previously on the Daughter of a Wrench wielding Doc: (Imagine Morgan Freeman's voice doing this)_

 _"Do you know what that means?" Fig asks with widen eyes and I shake my head no even though I can read it now.~It says, 'Blaze' although before I got the tattoo Blaze is my nickname with my coworkers (because once I have a project you can't see me you only see a blaze of black, silver, and gold).~_

 _"I saw them when our movie crew went to Egypt and I saw this on the Pyramid. I wrote these down and I wanted them tattooed. It felt like I should have them on or near me at all times, so I chose them as my new tattoo." I say quietly and I quickly finish my steak. I feel my skin and my muscles shiver uncontrollably and I get that earlier bad feeling. I finish my steak and then my ears pick up something off in the distance and it sounds like a plane or a jet engine dangerously close to the ground. The boys stiffen up even more and Bells jumps out of her seat to curl up with Sarah. Then I as i take a sip of my drink, I feel an earthquake and my adrenaline kicks in on overdrive._

 _"Boys and Girls we have very unwanted company." Fig says and the boys including Iron quickly jump up out if their seats. Iron runs out side and starts up the Topkick._

 _"Sarah, Baileigh go pack your essentials and then get in the Topkick. Annabelle Aunt Baileigh will help after she is done just stay with Momma okay?" Will says as I hear more car engines coming closer to us. I also hear gun shots outside and Will and his team shouting._

* * *

I jump up out of my chair and my body starts going off of adrenaline and instinct as I run up the stair with Vodka trailing behind me. "Vodka, puso las bolsas en la cama." (Translation: Vodka, put the bags on the bed.) He does as I say and I see him pacing next to the window while growling. I start throwing all of my stuff into my dufflebags with all of my stuff that I can with. I slip on my black studded leather jacket that Adam and Brett got me a long time ago, I strap my right thigh gun holster as I pull out my black and green 9mm automatic from underneath my pillow and strap it in. I grab my wallet off the nightstand and put it in my front pocket as I hear Vodka growling louder. I strap my bags on my back as I run to Bells room across the hall and the bad feeling starts to get worse as I hear Vodka now barking at my window. I pull out two of Bells suitcases and I start quickly throwing clothes into them along with some toys and books. "Sarah get in the Topkick! I've got Bells stuff!" I order as I push her out of Bells room and I snap my fingers for Vodka to follow. As we get outside, I hear Vodka barking at something in the sky, I pop my trunk as Sarah and Bells get into the Topkick.

"Fig stay with Sarah and Bells!" Will orders. I strap them in on the back wall and I quickly close it, so I can open the backseat. "Ironhide get the girls out of here and contact the base say we need an EVAC plane fast!" the Topkick speeds out of there. I press a button that's behind the head rest and my beautiful babies pop out.

"It's time to weaponize." I say with a smirk. ( _ **A/N I GOT THIS FROM CATWOMAN WITH HALLE BERRY**_ ) My babies are what I call my blades, my twin kitana's that are black and silver (I designed the specs) to my throwing daggers (I designed them). I designed the blades to be etched with a lotus flower and vines, so that they are unique in designed and metal because they are made out of some new military issued, re-enforced steel. Each dagger weighs to about a pound and I have about thirteen in all designed like this. For some reason if you are not me then they don't throw straight. I strap on a waist belt to hold them all and I quickly strap them in as Vodka jumps in. I press the button back out and my vault closes. I feel a hand on my back and on instinct or something I go to strike, but I stop myself when I see that its only Will.

"Bailiegh, we gotta go now!" he orders me and instead of me talking back like I usually would I don't. I go to run to my door when I feel something land to the side of me which makes me stop in my tracks and look towards it. An involuntary shiver rolls down my spine as I see a gigantic robot with blood red eyes looking straight...at...me and I freeze up. "Get out of the way!" Will yells at the thing reaches out for me and my eyes widen.

"SnowLight is that you?" it asks in a squeaky voice as it picks me up softly and looks at my scar then back to my eyes. It's confused look quickly disappears as a sneer starts to replace it. I quickly squirm a little bit as I slice a wire on its' hand which makes him drop me and I land on my back (Hard) which make my back hurt immensely. My eyes snap close as I feel something pierce my thigh. I hear gunshots as I feel I'm getting pulled into someones arms and I black out for the second time (the first by choice this time not so much).

* * *

"One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter."

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers

In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers

Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes

I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

Uh, oh, oh

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you, only sweeter

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

See, he tastes like you, only sweeter

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

One night and one more time - One more night, one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you, only sweeter

One night, yeah and one more time - One more night, one more time

Thanks for the memories - For the memories

Thanks for the memories - For the memories

See, he tastes like you, only sweeter

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" I hear Patrick Stumps voice in the darkness and I open my eyes. I see that a big ass light (sorry for my language) above me and I hear some voices to the side of me. I look to see two giant robots at a screen, I carefully pull out the IV in my hand and then I pull off my heart monitor thingies. Then I hear the heart monitor going off and the two robots look at me.

"She's not supposed to be awake. Those painkiller were perfect for someone her size." the yellow and red striped one says. I panic my adrenaline kicks in again and swing my legs over the edge of my bed to see that it's a long drop. I see a ladder and I quickly slide down it and run out the door. I run out and to the left ducking everyone that I see.

"Everyone, watch out for Miss Lennox she's running around the base." I hear a voice announce and I quickly duck into a supply closet. I look around and I see a big air vent cover. I stack some boxes and quickly climb up to hide in it.

"This is a lot harder than Leverage depicted it." I say as I climb in and situate myself on my stomach as I close the cover. "Now where to go to get out of this place? forward or backward." I look behind me and I see that I'm wearing a pair of my black 'Angel' gym booty shorts and one of my black, and gold cameo tank tops. My upper thigh is wrapped to the extreme with gauze and I purse my lips. "When did i get -oh." I say as I V8 myself and then start army crawling through the vets humming different songs. "Why are there so many damn turns up here?" I growl as I take a right and then go straight for a while until I reach a fork in the ducts. "Hmm, should I go left or right?" I ask myself and something in my chest makes me choose left, so I go left. A little bit down the way my adrenaline ebbs away and my heart starts to calm down. Then I start feeling the pain climb up my leg, so I quietly turn onto my back which is a little bit sore, and I look to see that my weird blood is bleeding through the gauze. "Shit, well that's not good at all."

"Where is she Ratchet? She couldn't have gone far not with her hurt leg." I hear Will say and I turn back onto my stomach and follow his voice.

"All I know is one minute I'm looking at her abnormal blood sample and the next her heart monitor is going crazy. We look over and see that she's climbing off the berth and sprinting out of the Medbay." A deep, but comforting voice says.

"What? She never sprints not since she was high school." Will says and I growl at him.

"You better not tell them why I don't anymore." I hiss at him as I try to crawl over the hole to find a way out of here, so I can kick Will's ass.

"She was in track and field in high school. In her sophomore year of high school, she was doing really well and she was impressing the scouts that were there it recruit some of the senior girls." I stop crawling and look down at Will. "She was getting ready for her last heat when her shoe sole broke, so she sprinted to her locker in the locker room and grabbed her spare shoes. On her way back her main competition told her father to make sure she didn't make it back in time for the race. So he took it as make sure she can never run again and ran her over. His car broke both of her legs in two different places, she was in a wheelchair for for the rest of her junior year and junior year. The first day of her senior year, she was different she wore corsets and Gothic stuff like that, she also has a hard time actually fully trusting people that aren't approved by my first." He says and I growl as I feel my blood start to pool in my gauze. I growl as I feel one drip in between the air duct grill.

"Ratchet what color was Bailieghs' blood?" Epps asks and I start crawling again.

"It was maroon." Ratchet says and I hear Will laugh as I keep army crawling.

"You didn't look in the ducts did you?" Will asks and suddenly I'm falling.

"SHIT!" I scream and then I get caught by some familiar smelling arms. I smell oranges, sweat, and gun powder and I look up to see a familiar pair of green eyes.

"Hey guys look, an angel fell in my arms. Can I keep her?" He says with a smile and I V8 myself. I snuggle my face into his chest and growl.

* * *

 **Thank you all that have favorited, followed, and reviewed: Shout out to those previously mentioned and some newbies; amanda. cardoza .520, Voicelesseprime, Skyelisia Stormbreaker, Retrokill, Lady Minuialwen, qaz1234, and Crazy TF Fangirl . You all get Cybercookies they are Bytesnap flavored**.


	5. Chapter 5 Save me from the nothing

Symbol key:

 **::COMM LINK::**

*Bond/Robothoughts*

 _^Cybertronian^_

Regular

 **Flashback**

'Human thoughts'

-Bi-pedal thoughts-

 _~Creator/Carrier/Sparkling talk~_

 _ **'-'Song on Radio'-'**_

 _ **/\ Sounds/\**_

[Faraway convos]

* * *

 _Previously on the Daughter of a Wrench wielding Doc: (Imagine Morgan Freeman's voice doing this)_

 _"Ratchet what color was Bailieghs' blood?" Epps asks and I start crawling again._

 _"It was maroon." Ratchet says and I hear Will laugh as I keep army crawling._

 _"You didn't look in the ducts did you?" Will asks and suddenly I'm falling._

 _"SHIT!" I scream and then I get caught by some familiar smelling arms. I smell oranges, sweat, and gun powder and I look up to see a familiar pair of green eyes._

 _"Hey guys look, an angel fell in my arms. Can I keep her?" He says with a smile and I V8 myself. I snuggle my face into his chest and growl._

* * *

"Bailiegh Anyabelle Lennox, where did you think you were going?" Will says with a stern look in his eyes and I bite my lip.

"Ooh, someone got their middle name pulled out." Brett says with a sing-songy tone and I pull his ear. "Ow ow ow ow! Let my poor ear go you devil woman." He sets me on an empty desk and rubs his ear.

"I was thinking- wait a sec I wasn't thinking at all Willie. It was pure and unfiltered instinct." I say as Brett sticks his tongue out at me and I ruffle his short dirty blond hair and then I sock his arm. "That's what you get for calling me a devil woman considering I'm a perfect angel." I say as I rub my gauze and realize that it's still bleeding.

"Scrap she ripped open her stitches." Ratchet says as I look over at him and its about 19 feet tall 'I'm guessing.' Suddenly I'm picked up by a black hand and I squeak at the sudden feel of warm metal under me. I look over the edge and I see Will is laughing at me...so is Brett as he is rubbing his arm. 'I didn't hit him that hard...Did I?'

"Once I gedown ta ya level, you two scrapheads ya'll will be in a worlda hurt." I growl out as I try to crawl out of the hand and I get gently pushed back into the middle of the hand.

"She's barely awake when she's in contact with the Bots and she's already talking like them." Brett says. "That's gotta be a record set by the devil woman." he chuckles and I glare at him.

"You're the first I deal with." I say as I point down at him.

"She talked like that before ever meeting them or being in contact with them." Will says as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"How did you guys get me here? Cause I highly doubt that our climate suddenly got even more sticky" I say with conviction.

"By plane." Epps says and I start squirming as I carried away. "Where the Pit are you talking me?" I ask as I poke my head at the black robot carrying me and it looks down at me.

"We are taking you back to the Medbay where Ratchet will have to restitch you up." The black robot says as he gently rubs my head and I purr.

"Why are you not freaking out as the humans say?" Ratchet asks as we walk into the place I sprinted from.

"My processor is weird like that." I say with a matter of fact tone and the robot sets me on the table where I was earlier. I sit down and I let my wrapped leg lay in front of me.

"Do you remember what happened to you, Ms. Lennox?" Ratchet asks as he sits on a REALLY big chair and his bright blue eyes go dim.

"Yes and it's just Bailiegh Ms. Lennox was my mom." I say as a guy about the same size as Iron (in height, but not muscle, he seems like he's more lean), with black hair that has silver above his ears and glasses covering his blue eyes and he ahs blue electricty around him too. He's wearing a lab coat over a blue-ish and silver-ish button up and black slacks. He has a wedding ring on his finger and for some reason my heart goes out to him like my heart did to Iron. **"Fig stay with Sarah and Bells!" Will orders. I strap them in on the back wall and I quickly close it, so I can open the backseat. "Ironhide get the girls out of here and contact the base say we need an EVAC plane fast!" the Topkick speeds out of there. I press a button that's behind the head rest and my beautiful babies pop out.**

 **"It's time to weaponize." I say with a smirk. ( _A/N I GOT THIS FROM CATWOMAN WITH HALLE BERRY_ ) My babies are what I call my blades, my twin kitana's that are black and silver (I designed the specs) to my throwing daggers (I designed them). I designed the blades to be etched with a lotus flower and vines, so that they are unique in designed and metal because they are made out of some new military issued, re-enforced steel. Each dagger weighs to about a pound and I have about thirteen in all designed like this. For some reason if you are not me then they don't throw straight. I strap on a waist belt to hold them all and I quickly strap them in as Vodka jumps in. I press the button back out and my vault closes. I feel a hand on my back and on instinct or something I go to strike, but I stop myself when I see that its only Will.**

 **"Bailiegh, we gotta go now!" he orders me and instead of me talking back like I usually would I don't. I go to run to my door when I feel something land to the side of me which makes me stop in my tracks and look towards it. An involuntary shiver rolls down my spine as I see a gigantic robot with blood red eyes looking straight...at...me and I freeze up. "Get out of the way!" Will yells at the thing reaches out for me and my eyes widen.**

 **"SnowLight is that you?" it asks in a squeaky voice as it picks me up softly and looks at my scar then back to my eyes. It's confused look quickly disappears as a sneer starts to replace it. I quickly squirm a little bit as I slice a wire on its' hand which makes him drop me and I land on my back (Hard) which make my back hurt immensely. My eyes snap close as I feel something pierce my thigh. I hear gunshots as I feel I'm getting pulled into someones arms and I black out for the second time (the first by choice this time not so much).** I snap out of my stupid flashback and I see that he has a haunted look in his eyes as he looks at me and I tilt my head as he walks over to me. Something snaps in me and before he can even touch me or get near me my mouth goes off on its own.

 _^Please don't tell me you're going to call me SnowLight too?^_ I say as he pulls off the gauze and my weird blood starts flowing again. I growl at it and I look inside my wound to see some muscle that's silver in color.

 _^No.^_ He says as he grabs a towel and he gently starts wiping away the extra blood.

 _^Who was she to all of you?^_ I ask as he pulls out a medium sized needle that has a blueish liquid in the chamber and I start squirming away. Then I get held by big muscle arms that feel very familiar and I look above me to see Iron's face looking down at me. I still try squirming away, but he keeps me in place. _^Get me away from the needle please.^_ I beg him and he shakes his head as I feel a sharp pinch in my thigh. _^Holy Frag! That fragging hurt!^_ I squeal and I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

 _^Watch your language Sparkling.^_ Iron and the doctor says in unison which makes me giggle even though I can see my skin being stitched back together though I can't feel it. I giggle again and then I realize that it sounds weird when I make any type of sounds as the door opens. I see that there's a guy in a suit with an upset look on his face and I shrink away from his stare as he climbs up a ladder.  'Why didn't I see that ladder when I was escaping earlier? It would've saved me a lot of trouble.'

"So this is the reason the PA was used." he looks me over and I feel Iron hold me tighter just not tight enough to hurt me. "She's a hot looking thing." As he says that Will, Epps, and Brett come up behind him with pissed off looks on their faces.

"Who are you calling hot sir?" Brett asks while holding back his anger.

"She is. What's your name?" He asks and I glare at him.

 _^I don't talk to arrogant aftholes like you and even if I did i wouldn't want to. But to be nice, Bailiegh Lennox is the designation. Now shoo.^_ I say as I say my last word I do the shoo motion.

 _^Bailiegh, watch your language.^_ the doctor orders and I hang my head.

"What are they saying?" he asks and I look over to them as I tilt my head.

"She said and I quote, 'I don't talk to arrogant aftholes like you and eveen if i did i would't want to. But to be nice, Bailiegh Lennox is the designation. Now shoo.' End quote. While I told her to watch her language." the doctor says and I smile widely as I feel my head get heavier, so I put it on Iron's chest. The guys' face turns from pasty white to purple in like four seconds and I giggle lightly.

"Who do you think you are? I could have you locked away for the rest of your life you freak!" He says as he points a finger at me and I feel myself getting weaker and weaker.

"How dare you call my sister a freak!" Will says in his drill sergeant voice that he's used on me when I haven't done something that he asked me to do. I hear barking far away as the suit and Epps, Will, and Brett leave and I feel my eyelids drooping.

"Vodka, ¿dónde estás?" ( **Translation: Vodka, where are you?** ) I say as I feel myself falling and getting weaker and weaker.

"Sparkling stay awake. Scrap her heart rate is lowering." the doctor says as I hear alarms and I hear scratches on the door.

"Well get it back up Racthet." Iron says as he lays me down and I look over at the door where I hear whimpering. My vision blurs as i feel my body getting heavier and my eyes close dropping me into darkness.

* * *

 _ **'-'How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
** **Leading you down into my core  
** **Where I've become so numb  
** **Without a soul  
** **My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
** **Until you find it there and  
** **Lead it back home**_

 _ **Wake me up**_  
 _ **Wake me up inside**_  
 _ **I Can't wake up**_  
 _ **Wake me up inside**_  
 _ **Save me**_  
 _ **Call my name and save me from the dark**_  
 _ **Wake me up**_  
 _ **Bid my blood to run**_  
 _ **I Can't wake up**_  
 _ **Before I come undone**_  
 _ **Save me**_  
 _ **Save me from the nothing I've become**_

 _ **Now that I know what I'm without**_  
 _ **You can't just leave me, breathe**_  
 _ **Into me and make me real**_  
 _ **Bring me to life**_

 _ **Wake me up**_  
 _ **Wake me up inside**_  
 _ **I Can't wake up**_  
 _ **Wake me up inside**_  
 _ **Save me**_  
 _ **Call my name and save me from the dark**_  
 _ **Wake me up**_  
 _ **Bid my blood to run**_  
 _ **I Can't wake up**_  
 _ **Before I come undone**_  
 _ **Save me**_

 _ **Save me from the nothing I've become** **'-'**_ I hear Bring me to Life playing in the background and I open my eyes to see a metal tree looking thing. I touch my head and I feel cold metal I look at my hands and see that my hands are bigger and they look like they have black fingerless gloves on. I sit up really quickly and I look around to see a lot of metal beings around me. I back up against the tree as I start looking around and try to calm my heart rate as I see little orbs coming towards me.

["What happened to her?" I hear Will's voice far away and I try to look around for him.

"Her heart rate started fluctuating out of control and then she passed out." Iron says as I hear worry in his voice.

"I got it under control with some medication mixed with something else, but I found out that her muscles are becoming Cybertronian metal and her blood contains energon." Ratchet says as I feel a pinprick on my inner elbow.

"What Energon that's your guys' blood, right?" Epps asks and i feel something licking my cheek.

"Yes it is." Iron says. "HOW she got it in her systems we will never know." ] I hear far away suddenly I get pulled really fast into a dark room and I wobble a bit.

"Do not be frightened little one." A soothing voice says as I feel my head being pet and I feel myself purring. "None of us up here would ever hurt you." the voice says again as silver and gold wires fall in front of me. I sit up and see that I'm in a big grey, black, and green room that looks like its made up of all metal.

"What's going on? What am I?" I ask frantically as I feel my heart start beating faster and faster.

"I cannot say without interfering completely, but I can say this my sparkling." I look up and see my green eyes reflected back at me. "Oh my Primus made you very special, my sparkling." I see them set in a metal face that i think would look like me if my face was imagined as metal. "Blaze, you need to be very careful around the suit if he finds out that you absorbed some of the All Sparks' energy."

"What do you mean? The All Spark energy?" I ask as she helps me to my feet and I wobble then I get caught by her arms.

"Remember when you and your twins went to the Hoover Dam when you were younger. Then when you looked over the water you felt that you had gotten shocked by something but nothing was there?" She says as she steadies me and I nod so I can process all of this. She has long silver and gold wires for hair and she has blue and grey metal covering her chest like a halter top and her nether regions like a pair of capri's. "That was because it sensed you and as they tested the energy instead of going to their devices it went into you that's why you can see blue electricity around Cybertronians. Now, I have to go there's someone waking you up."

"Hey tell all of'em down t'ere t'at Jazz is fine an' see all t'em soon." someone says with a happy tone and as I get pushed down I see my hands turning back into my tanish flesh.

* * *

 **Thank you all that have favorited, followed, and reviewed: Shout out to those previously mentioned and some newbies; amanda. cardoza .520, Voicelesseprime, Skyelisia Stormbreaker, Retrokill, Lady Minuialwen, qaz1234, Crazy TF Fangirl, Reader103, Ratchet's Sparkling, ashleyag, MarionettesVoice, CAtgoddess92, wolfimus prime, IIxTigerlillyxII, Xarine, emzydatfan, and MOON Shadow. You all get Cybercake it's a three teir red cyberbyte flavored cake with terrabyte frosting**.


End file.
